All About Us
by Sally White
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped and buried alive. Will Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and the other be able to save her before it's too late. Many pairings implied, only one main pairing. Before timeskip.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "All About Us" by TATU.

**All About Us**

**By: RDH**

"_Life is a series of experiences, each of which makes us bigger, even though it is hard to realize this."- Henry Ford_

Hinata Hyuuga screamed as loud as she could, struggling against the ties that bound her wrists together. "P-please, someone, a-anyone, help me!" She tried again to sit up, but her forehead hit the top of the box she was trapped in. Her milky eyes watered as the blow to her head stung, and she could feel the bruise forming.

She didn't know how this had happened, or why, but she knew that she had done nothing to deserve _this_. There were times in the past where things had happened to her where she thought that she deserved it, and this was most definitely not one of those times. After all, who deserved to be trapped in a box, buried alive underground. No one that she could think of; not even that traitor Sasuke. That fact alone spoke for itself.

Hinata thought back on something her father had told her when she was young. _"Don't trust people too much, not even those you consider your comrades."_ Apparently he had a point, if this had happened to her. She cursed herself for letting her guard down for even a moment.

She thought about her teammates and her friends. She hoped that they would come looking for her soon. With all of their talents they would be able to find her soon.

_Please_, Hinata prayed, tears flowing down her face. Then she resumed her efforts of escape. "HELP!"

They say

They don't trust

You, me, we, us

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Kiba Inuzuka exclaimed, fury written all over his face.

Kalinade Uzumaki didn't even flinch at his outburst. "Neji informed me that Hinata has been kidnapped. He requested that I tell anyone I see fit to help look for her." Her wide blue eyes, so much like her younger twin Naruto's, looked directly into Kiba's dark eyes. "So far I've only told you and Shino. I figured that, since you two are her teammates, you had a right to know and be able to help look for her."

Kiba looked down to hold in his rage. Beside him, Akamaru whimpered as he sensed his master's anger. Kiba looked at Kalinade and said in a barely controlled voice, "Do you have any idea as to why she was taken."

"She's the Hyuuga heiress," Kalinade said in an exasperated tone. "Need I say more?"

Kiba let out a low growl and said, "Of course. Well, I'll make sure that the bastard who took her wishes that he'd never been born!" The last part came out in a snarl.

Kalinade swiftly smacked Kiba across the face. "Idiot! This is no time to think about revenge. First we have to find Hinata, then we can take revenge for her." She turned on her heel and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Be at the gates at seven tomorrow." Then she was gone.

Kiba leaned back against a tree and sunk down to the ground in a sitting position. He groaned and leaned forward so that his forehead rested on his bent knees. Akamaru came and sat down next to his master, leaning against him and letting out a worried whimper. Kiba reached down and rubbed the puppy's head with his hand.

Kiba knew that he had overreacted, but he couldn't help it. He had always had feelings for the Hyuuga heiress, and now that he knew that someone had put her life in danger he… well… it really ticked him off! Plus he was worried about Hinata, hoping that she was alright. _I swear, if anyone has hurt her in any way, I'll tear their throats out! _Kiba thought venomously, growling.

So we'll fall

If we must

Cause it's you, me

And it's all about

It's all about

"Let's head out!" Neji called out, and he lead the group of ninja out of Konoha, jumping swiftly and quietly through the trees.

Kiba looked around. Almost everyone was there to help look for Hinata; Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kalinade, Shino, and himself. They were all there to look for Hinata. Hope rose in Kiba's heart. With all of these people to look for Hinata, surely they would find her.

And yet he couldn't help but hope that he would be the one to find her. If he did, then surely Hinata would see how much he cared for her. _Hang on, Hinata, we're coming_, he thought. _We'll be there soon. Just hang on, Hinata. Don't you dare die or get yourself hurt too bad! We still need you…_I_ still need you._ With that thought he jumped through the trees faster, until he was at the front. He didn't dare pass Neji, who was at the front, or Kalinade, who was directly behind Neji, but he kept right behind them.

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

Cause ya know

It's all about us (all about us)

Kalinade looked behind her to see Kiba less that a yard behind her. She smiled sympathetically and turned her attention back to in front of her. She lept forward so that she was keeping pace with Neji. She looked at him and saw that his eyes, while his face was emotionless, were filled with anxiety and worry. She softly said, "Neji?"

"Hmm?" he answered, not looking at her.

"Don't worry, Neji, Hinata will be okay," she reassured him. "She's a smart girl. She won't do anything stupid. And contrary to what a lot of people believe, she's a lot stronger than she appears."

Neji sighed, still looking ahead. "I know. It's just, it is my duty to protect her, and I have failed that. I have failed my purpose, and I have failed my Clan."

Kalinade couldn't think of anything to say, so she reached over and simply took his hand in her own hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Neji showed no change on his face, but he squeezed her hand back, not letting go.

After all, why try to hide to hide the fact that they were together when everyone already knew? Hopefully their connection would now help them to find Hinata.

It's all about us

All about us (all about us)

We'll run away if we must

Cause ya know

It's all about us (It's all about us)

Hinata woke up abruptly from a short fitful nap. She lifted her head, making sure that she didn't hit it. She could have sworn that she had heard someone telling her to hold on. She rested her head back and wondered why the voice had sounded like Kiba, and why the tone had been so loving.

The tears from before returned, and soon her face was again soaked with them. She was so scared. _I don't want to die_, she thought._ Please, dear friends, find me soon. Please, dear ones that I love, don't let me die here._ Then she cried herself to sleep.

It's all about love ( It's all about us)

In you I can trust ( It's all about us)

It's all about us

After the sun started to set, Sakura called, "Neji, we need to stop for today."

"She's right, believe it!" Naruto agreed.

Kiba growled. _How can they think of stopping when Hinata is in danger!_

Unfortunately for Kiba, everyone else soon joined in agreeing to stop. Finally Neji sighed and agreed with them all. So they all leaped to the ground and started making camp. All except Kiba, who was pacing back and forth with an irritated expression. Tenten noticed and ventured over to him. "Um, Kiba, aren't you going to get ready for bed?" she asked hesitantly.

Kiba glared at her with a cold stare. "No," he said bluntly, then went back to pacing.

Tenten was upset by the cold look she had received, so she went over to Lee, who immediately asked her what was wrong. She explained what had happened, and Lee comforted her, sending a disapproving look at Kiba.

Ino, who had overheard everything, marched over to Kiba and stood in front of him, blocking him from pacing. "What's your problem?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "You didn't have to be such a jerk to Tenten. She was just trying to help."

Kiba glared coldly at Ino. "It's none of your business. Now go away."

This angered Ino. "No! I'm not leaving until I find out why you're being so crabby."

By now the others had noticed what was going on and were gathered around Ino and Kiba. Shikamaru could see that it was going to turn out badly and, in an attempt to avoid a troublesome situation, said, "Ino, I think that you ought to leave him alone."

But the blond konoichi ignored him and continued to pester Kiba. "This whole time you've been fussy and snappy. What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Ino," Shikamaru warned again, but to no effect.

"You've never been this hostile before," Ino continued. "And you've never snapped at a girl. So what-."

"It's none of your damn business!" Kiba snarled, and he launched himself at Ino.

Luckily for Ino, Shikamaru grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the way. Kiba landed in front of Sakura and, in his blind rage, swiped out a clawed hand. It hit the pink-haired konoichi, grazing her cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. He glared at Kiba and yelled angrily, "What'd ya do that for?!" He leapt at Kiba, ready to attack, but Neji and Kalinade got in the way. Neji held back Naruto while Kalinade took care of Kiba. She smacked him across the face, knocking him back into reality.

Kiba blinked and looked at the ground, ashamed at his lack of self-control. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Everyone around just stared at him. Shikamaru still had his arm around Ino, who was slightly shaking from her almost scare. Naruto was standing protective in front of Sakura, glaring at Kiba. Tenten was beside Lee, and both looked at Kiba with confusion. Choji was watching the scene with interest, munching on some chips. Shino stared at his teammate with an expressionless face.

Finally the silence was broken when Neji asked, "Alright, Kiba, what is going on?"

"Nothing," Kiba muttered.

"Liar!" Kalinade accused. "You snapped at Tenten, and just now you tried to attack Ino. What's wrong?"

Kiba was quiet for a few moments before blurting out, "I just don't understand how you guys can even think of sleeping when Hinata is in trouble! We should be looking for her now, not getting ready to sleep!"

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Neji asked, a bit suspicious.

"Because she could be hurt, or getting hurt!" Kiba said angrily. "And if someone hurts Hinata, then they're hurting me too!"

If they hurt you

They hurt me too

Everyone stared at him. _Wow, he must really love her_, Kalinade thought.

At the edge of the crowd Shino smirked to himself. _I knew it_, he thought.

"I guess I'm just really worried," Kiba confessed. "I just hate not being able to do anything right now."

Kalinade smiled at him. "Kiba, you're not alone. We're all worried about Hinata. But she's not alone either, because right now we're with her…in her heart."

"Only together will we be able to find Hinata and safely return her home," Lee declared, speaking up for the first time.

"So let's all get some sleep," Sakura said. Then everyone, minus Kiba and Kalinade, went back to their sleeping spots.

Kalinade looked at Kiba. "You, too, dog boy," she said in a friendly tone. The two went to get ready to sleep.

_Yeah_, Kiba thought, looking around at his friends,_ I'm not alone in this. _

So we'll rise up

Won't stop

And it's all about

It's all about

Hinata struggled against the ties around her wrists. If she could somehow manage to get them off, maybe she could break out of this box. She strained and pulled, twisted and turned the ties, but nothing helped. After awhile her wrists began to ache, and she knew that her wrists were bruised.

She gave up, exhausted. She closed her eyes, hoping that the pain would go away. Her throat was dry from lack of water, her head ached from being bumped so many times, and her stomach felt twisted from hunger and fear. And now her wrists hurt.

_I wonder what the others ore doing_, she thought to herself, trying to forget about the position she was in. _I wonder if they're looking for me. They probably are. Neji is probably furious with me. I don't blame him. Kalinade is probably trying to calm everyone down. Kiba…oh, Kiba must be worried sick. He always worries about me. He's always so protective of me, more so than Neji. Please find me soon, Kiba. I'm so scared._

She sighed and tried to go back to sleep so that she could escape this living hell in her dreams.

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a thing that they can't touch

Cause ya know

It's all about us (It's all about us)

The next morning they were all back to leaping through the trees. Neji and Kalinade were in front, then Kiba and Shino, Shikamaru and Ino with Choji right on their heels, Naruto and Sakura, and bringing up the rear were Lee and Tenten. They were silent, since their entire focus was needed on what they were doing.

Kiba felt something deep down in his gut. They were going to find Hinata today. He didn't know when and he didn't where and he didn't know how, but they were. He just knew it.

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

We'll run away if we must

Cause ya know

It's all about us (It's all about us)

Hinata couldn't find it in herself to open her eyes when she woke up. She was so exhausted, and her strength was completely drained. _I'm going to die if someone doesn't find me soon_, she thought somewhat calmly. _It's too bad. There's so much I haven't done yet. Like tell Naruto my feelings…_

As soon as she thought it, Hinata felt a twinge of uncertainty. _What _are_ my feelings for Naruto? Do I really like so much? Or…Maybe…_ She thought about it.

Naruto made her feel strong and confident, yes, but what did that mean? Did it really mean that she liked him? Or did she, maybe, just admire him. She knew that she wanted to be like the blond-haired shinobi, but did mean that she loved him?

_No_, she realized,_ it doesn't. Yes, I look up to Naruto, but I don't love him, at least, not like that. No, I think that Naruto is my role model. That's all._

Glad that she had that figured out, Hinata tried to relax, but something was still bugging her at the back of her mind. She let her mind wander until she found the source of her distress-Kiba.

_Why is that bothering me?_ she wondered. She thought back to what she had thought the last time she was awake.

"_He's always worries about me. He's always so protective of me, more so than Neji." That's what I thought_, Hinata silently pondered. _And it's true. Kiba is very protective of me. Not that I mind. Actually, I kind of enjoy it. But, I shouldn't. Should I? _She thought back on all of time they had spent together, how much Kiba had helped her and encouraged her and protected her. _And he always helped me when I was sad about Naruto. He never told me to suck it up or that I needed to get over him. He let me talk and cry on his shoulder._

She began to think deeper. _Kiba has always been there for me when I needed him. He's always tried to help me whenever I need it. He's never put me down, or discouraged me, except if it's a dangerous situation. And I've always been grateful for that. _

_I can talk to him about anything, and we can joke around with each other without worrying about things getting awkward. He can make me smile and laugh, and he's so caring to those he's close to. Especially Akamaru. And I love him._

After she thought that she gasped, but she knew that it was true. She loved Kiba. She only hoped that she would get a chance to tell him.

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

Kiba could smell something. He breathed in deeply, then gasped. It was Hinata's scent! They must be getting close.

"Neji!" Kiba called up to the Hyuuga.

"What, Kiba?" Neji asked, not looking back.

"I just picked up Hinata's scent," Kiba continued. "I think that we must be getting close."

"Everyone, stop!" Neji commanded.

Everyone stopped and landed on a tree branch. Neji gestured for Kiba to come to him. Kiba complied, and lept onto the branch that Neji was on.

"How strong is her scent?" Neji asked.

"Very strong," Kiba told him. "She must be close."

"Hmm," Neji pondered, and closed his eyes.

Kiba's heart dropped. _Doesn't he believe me? _

They don't know

They can't see

Who we are

Fear is the enemy

Hinata struggled to maintain consciousness, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Her mind and body were exhausted, and her vision was becoming blurry. Not that she could tell with everything being dark, but still. She had to stay awake. She was afraid that if she went to sleep again that she wouldn't wake up this time.

_Kiba…please come and find me_, she thought. _I don't want to die. Not yet. Not until I have a chance to tell you how I feel about you…_ But even that resolve that in vain. She didn't have the strength to resist her exhaustion, and soon it consumed her in a deep sleep…

Hold on tight

Hold on to me

Cause tonight

It's all about us

Neji opened his eyes, activating the Byakugan. He looked around, searching for signs of human chakra. Finally, about a quarter of a mile away from them, he spotted it. A human under the ground, and the shape was Hinata's.

"I see her!" Neji declared.

"Where?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"A quarter of a mile ahead of us, under the ground," Neji calculated. "And from what I can tell, she's still alive. But just barely."

Kiba looked ahead. "HINATA!!" He leaped down to the ground and sprinted to the spot where Neji had said she'd be, Akamaru right on his heels.

It's all about

All about us

Kiba skid to a stop and looked down. He crouched down and sniffed at the ground. It smelled strongly of Hinata. He began to dig. Akamaru joined him in his efforts.

Soon the others joined Kiba and Akamaru, and Tenten got out one of her scrolls. She summoned up shovels, and they all set to work digging.

_Hold on, Hinata_, Kiba thought. _We're almost to you. I promise I'll never something like this happed to you again._

There's a thing that they can't touch

Cause ya know

It's all about us (all about us)

Suddenly they hit something hard. The shovels were lifted, and Kiba ran his hand over the surface. It was wooden. "It's a box," he exclaimed.

They all immediately began to brush off the box. They found that it was nailed shut. Kiba growled in annoyance. "There's no end to this insanity," he muttered.

Tenten again took out her scroll and summoned up a hammer. She handed it to Kiba, who immediately set to work opening the box. Then, finally, it opened.

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

"Hinata!" Kiba called as the lid of the box was lifted. His heart almost stopped at the sight in front of him.

Hinata lay on her side, looking completely exhausted. There were various bruises all across her forehead, and the skin on her hands was cracked and her knuckles were covered with dried blood. Her clothes were dirty, and her hair was smudged with dirt. On top of everything else her wrists were bound tightly together with a piece of black cloth.

Kiba gulped and his hands trembled slightly as he reached down and lifted Hinata up from the box. He had his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm under her knees as he lifted her out and onto the ground in front of him as he knelt down. He slid his left arm out from under her knees and wrapped it around her middle.

The others tried to gather around them, but Kalinade shooed them away. "Give them some space. If Hinata wakes up, she's going to need air."

Kiba looked down at Hinata's face. "Hinata," he whispered.

There's a thing that the can't touch

Cause ya know

It's all about us (all about us)

Suddenly Hinata's eyes fluttered. Kiba looked at her intently, not wanting to miss anything.

Her eyes fluttered again, then they opened slowly. She blinked, then looked up at Kiba.

Kiba let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Hinata…"

She blinked again then said softly, her voice hoarse from lack of use, "Kiba…"

Everyone around them cheered, but they didn't pay attention to them. They only looked at each other, and everything else faded away.

Hinata reached up a trembling hand and placed it on Kiba's cheek. "K-Kiba, you…y-you found m-me. I knew th-that y-you would."

Kiba pulled her closer. "Oh, Hinata, I thought that I had lost you."

Hinata smiled weakly. "N-no, I'm v-very much alive."

"And thank goodness for that," Kiba murmured.

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

"K-Kiba, while I w-was trapped, I r-realized something," Hinata said.

Kiba buried his nose in her hair, taking in her sweet scent. "Oh? And what was it?"

"I-I realized that I d-don't r-really love Naruto," she said softly. "I only l-look up t-to him, and h-he's my r-role model." Her took in a breath before continuing, "B-but I realized w-who it is I really l-love."

Kiba froze for a moment then pulled away so that he could look her in her face. "And…and who do you really love, Hinata?"

She looked down for a moment before looking up at him. "You."

We'll run away if we must

Cause ya know

It's all about us (all about us)

Kiba's breath caught in his throat. He blinked and remembered to breathe.

"It's y-you I t-truly love," Hinata said. "And I h-hope that y-you can come t-to feel the same w-way s-someday."

Kiba smiled down at her and leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear. "That day came a long time ago, Hinata. I've loved you since the day we were put on the same team."

Hinata gasped. "R-really?"

Kiba leaned back up until only an inch separated their faces. "Really." Then leaned down and closed that distance, capturing her lips with his own.

For a few moments they knew nothing but they warmth of each other's arms and the feel of each other's lips. Then suddenly a pointed cough broke through their moment. They pulled away from each other and looked up, blushing.

Neji had been the one to cough, and he was staring down at them with a pointed look. Beside him, Kalinade was smiling warmly down at them with a look of understanding in her eyes.

Around them the others were staring too. Ino and Sakura were giggling with excitement for their friend. Naruto looked confused, and Shikamaru was rolling his eyes with an I-knew-it-all-along smile on his face. Shino had a satisfied smirk on his face, and Choji was shocked out of eating. Lee was going on and on about how youthful Hinata and Kiba were being, and Tenten was torn between rolling her eyes at Lee and Cheering for the new couple.

Neji said, "Hinata, I'm glad you're alive. Kiba, if you could hand my cousin over to me, I would very much appreciate it."

Kiba grinned roguishly and said, "No can do, Neji." His arms tightened around Hinata as he continued, "You're not the only one dedicated to protecting her now."

Neji was about to protest when Kalinade said in a good-natured tone, "Oh, just let Kiba carry her, Neji. Just be glad that we have a Hinata to carry back at all."

"Alright," Neji sighed. He sent Kiba a look. "Just make sure that you take good care of her."

"Can do," Kiba said, standing up while holding Hinata bridal style.

"Alright, everyone, let's move out," Neji called to the other shinobi. Then they all leaped into the forest, leaping from tree to tree.

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

Hinata snuggled into Kiba's chest as he leaped, saying, "You know, I'm a-almost g-glad that I g-got kidnapped. It I h-hadn't, I w-wouldn't have realized my f-feelings for you."

"Well, you know, Hinata," Kiba said in a low voice, "it's always been about us."

It's all about us

**The End**

Please R and R. Peace


End file.
